


Ice Cream

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing ice cream can be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

The three Aurors arrived at Harry's apartment. Even after Voldemort's demise, there were still people to fight, and at twenty-one, Harry, Ron and Draco formed the best team the Ministry had.

"We need to celebrate." Harry went to his freezer and got out three containers of ice cream.

"Ice cream, Potter? Don't get too wild," Draco said.

"Hey, don't knock ice cream." Ron grabbed a container at random. He uncapped it and dipped his fingers. He began to lick his fingers clean. Then he scooped some more and offered it to Draco. "Want some?"

Draco smirked. "I want something alright." He licked Ron's fingers in one go and then kissed the redhead. "I want you."

Draco and Ron had been together for over two years and they were practically inseparable and insatiable. Once they got started, their celebration would be cut short. Harry sighed and prepared himself for another night alone.

Draco heard their friend. He looked at Ron. They had discussed sharing their bed with Harry, but Ron was afraid of losing a friend. Draco didn't agree and it looked like the Slytherin would have to do what the Gryffindor didn't have the courage to do. He scooped more ice cream and approached Harry. "There is enough and I'm willing to share."

Harry looked at Draco, eyes on fire. "Are you sure?"

Draco nodded before capturing Harry's mouth. He felt Ron pressed against his back and he smiled. A Slytherin ice cream sandwich, the perfect thing for a celebration!


End file.
